Evelyne Ryan
Evelyne Ryan is the daughter of Owen Ryan and the adoptive daughter of James Zimbardo and Eloise Cortez. She is a Chosen of Gaia and the current leader of the Keepers. She was born on January 15 1987 in Atlanta. Early Life Evelyne grew up in foster care, not knowing the identity of her parents. At an early age, she was arrested for minor thefts, trashing a bus shelter and she was kicked out of her school due to violent behavior. A Dysfunctional Family Evelyne was adopted at the age of 17 by Eloise Cortez and James Zimbardo just as she was about to leave foster care. Initialy she refused to live with her new parents, but her relationship with Eloise soon improved. In the years that followed, Evelyne became more and more unhappy with the situation at home and distanced herself from her parents whenever they got in a fight. In 2007, after her parents broke up, Evelyne went to live with Eloise in London. White Lies : ''More information about these events can be found here. '' Evelyne was unaware of the existance of the Keepers until december 2010. After her mother refused to let her join the organization, she left England and bought a house in New York. Since then she made several attempts to join the organization, finally succeeding in January 2013 with the help of new Keeper recruits. Secrets Revealed : ''More information about these events can be found here. '' Upon joining the organization, Evelyne quickly rose through the ranks becoming a level 4 Keeper faster than anyone before her. This caused some concerns amongst board members who claimed that Eloise was bending the rules to accommodate Evelyne's needs. Evelyne also started working together with Jason Haskins to improve the relationship between the Illuminati and the Keepers and she was responsible for reseveral agreements made between the factions. When the Sanctuary Network got created, Evelyne joined the Sanctuary Foundation and became a mission handler. With the help of Amber Skinner, she also managed to find the grave of her father. After attempting a ritual to get rid of her powers and join her father in death, she finally managed to let him go. A Family Reunion : ''More information about these events can be found here. '' When Zimbardo returned in 2014, Evelyne was poisoned during the Gwysin attack. When she finally awoke on July 17, she learned that Eloise had sacrificed herself and left her in charge of the organization. In the weeks that followed, she was prepared by the Board to become the rightful leader of the organization. When she finally took on the job later that year there was a lot of criticism and to this day there are still people who would rather see someone else in the role. Genesis : ''More information about these events can be found Season Twohere. '' In October 2014, Evelyne led her first official mission together with Jason and members of the Sanctuary Network. She eventually managed to arrange a meeting with one of the rogue agents that had infiltrated the Sanctuary and gathered important information about their operations. Trivia *Her last name is a refference to April Ryan from the Longest Journey saga. Category:Characters